<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little spoon by sunkyushine (nekomimichan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491022">little spoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine'>sunkyushine (nekomimichan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Little Spoon Park Chanyeol, M/M, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which chanyeol can't sleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little spoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i saw <a href="https://twitter.com/justusyeol/status/1223124803264999424">this tweet</a> and i just had to,,, enjoy reading~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol should've known better.</p><p>The rest of his members have all switched their beddings from lighther, thinner ones to thicker, woollen ones; except for Chanyeol. He has been stubborn from the beginning, protesting that his body temperature is higher than the rest of them by default, saying that he gets hot in his sheets and wakes up in a sweaty mess in the mornings, clinging onto his piqué quilting with his whole heart.</p><p>Only now he realizes that it was a bad idea after all. Because his single bed is by the window and as the pale moonlight fills his room, he's curled up all by himself; cold and lonely. The best thing about thicker, padded quilts is that not only do they keep you warm, but they also have more stuffing to cuddle onto. But Chanyeol only has a thin layer of piqué, and maybe it's because of the feeling of melancholy radiating from the full moon hours past midnight, but he's feeling not only very cold but also very lonely.</p><p>He has been tossing and turning in his bed for a while now, with no sense of time. Maybe it's been minutes, and maybe an hour or so; he can't tell. He wraps his own long arms around his chest, but his fingertips alone are not enough to cover his back. He sighs again, turning his back to the moonlight and closing his eyes in yet another attempt at trying to go to sleep.</p><p>He is startled when he hears his doorknob twisting. It's pitch black dark in the house, not even a single light bulb on, but when his visitor steps into his room the moonlight reveals his identity.</p><p>"I can hear your groaning all the way from my room."</p><p>Kyungsoo states, his voice is low, trying to keep quiet.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Chanyeol whispers back, he lowers his head down to avoid eye contact, thinking that Kyungsoo is here to scold him, probably. Or tell him to go back to sleep.</p><p>"Well, I'm here now. So scoot over."</p><p>Surprised, Chanyeol raises his head up again, slightly tilted as he looks at Kyungsoo in confusion.</p><p>"You... What?"</p><p>Kyungsoo is already moving towards the bed with cautious steps, trying not to make much noise.</p><p>"I came to help you sleep so that you can quit your whining. Now scoot over."</p><p>Kyungsoo explains. Immediately, Chanyeol's heartbeat picks up, and he holds his breath as he moves towards the window-side to make room for the smaller company. As Kyungsoo's climbing on the bed, Chanyeol sits up, not knowing whether he should face Kyungsoo or lean his back to him. Kyungsoo sits cross-legged right in font of him as well, the moonlight directly illuminating his fairer complexion. He looks tired, clearly disturbed from his sleep, probably at least a little bit pissed off.</p><p>When Chanyeol makes no inclination to move, Kyungsoo sighs.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>He tells the older, and then yawns. Chanyeol follows with his eyes as Kyungsoo lies down, and opens his arms, beckoning Chanyeol over.</p><p>"I know you like being the little spoon. Come, let me hold you."</p><p>A blush spreads across Chanyeol's cheeks, but he's not going to refuse the offer either. He obediently lies down and turns his back to Kyungsoo, they scoot closer to one another until their bodies meet in the middle. It's rather a ridiculous vision if Chanyeol has to admit, considering their obvious size difference, but Kyungsoo's arms feel so safe and secure as they wrap around Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo's chest is so warm against his back too. Chanyeol breathes out a sigh of relief, and then he feels the breath Kyungsoo exhales out of his nostrils tickle his nape.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>Kyungsoo asks, Chanyeol can hear the smile in his affectionate tone.</p><p>"So much better."</p><p>Chanyeol replies. Kyungsoo pulls the piqué duvet over them and tangles his legs through Chanyeol's, pressing closer; Chanyeol couldn't be any warmer nor any happier.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He remembers to say, finally. Kyungsoo's nose brushes against his shoulder before he pulls himself up, and then his hips are locked against Chanyeol's, and his warm breath is on Chanyeol's skin.</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Kyungsoo whispers, his low voice sends a shiver down Chanyeol's spine, making him blush harder.</p><p>"I've got you."</p><p>Kyungsoo tells him, his hands caress Chanyeol's chest and waist gently, the other shivers once more, letting out a shaky breath with the pleasure.</p><p>"Now go to sleep."</p><p>Chanyeol doesn't have the mind to resist the order. The feeling of Kyungsoo's smaller body engulfing his much larger one is more than enough, better than a woollen duvet.</p><p>"Thank you,"</p><p>He says again, and adds:</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>He can feel Kyungsoo's plump lips stretching into a small smile, along with the huff of warm breath exhaled through his nose that brushes against Chanyeol's neck. Kyungsoo presses a kiss on the small, exposed part of Chanyeol's shoulder.</p><p>"I love you too. Now sleep."</p><p>Chanyeol chuckles softly, and then with another kiss on his nape his eyes flutter closed. He finds one of Kyungsoo's hands under the duvet and intertwines their fingers slowly.</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>Chanyeol whispers. Kyungsoo yawns, clearly a lot readier than Chanyeol to dive into dreamland.</p><p>"Good night to you too, Yeol."</p><p>Another kiss pressed behind Chanyeol's earlobe, it pulls another content hum from Chanyeol, and then he's ready to go to sleep.</p><p>Neither the moonlight nor the cold doesn't bother Chanyeol anymore, and together with Kyungsoo as his big spoon, he slowly drifts off into a good night's sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/nexomimichan">twitter</a> and/or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan">curious cat</a>, let's be friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>